An imaging apparatus applied to a digital camera in which an imaging device, such as a CCD or a CMOS imaging device, is mounted on a base body, an optical sensor, or the like is known in the prior art. As this type of imaging apparatus, an imaging apparatus is known that has a base body in which a through-hole is formed at the center and a recess is formed in the lower surface so that the through-hole is positioned inside and also has an imaging device that is flip-chip mounted on the bottom surface of the recess in the base body (see PTL 1, for example). The base body has connection electrodes around the through-hole in the lower surface and external terminals on the outer circumference. This type of imaging apparatus converts, for example, light (image) input to a light-receiving part of the imaging device through the through-hole to an electric signal by the imaging device and transfers the electric signal to the connection electrode of the base body.